


Confessions

by Ozma8



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, bisexual callum, gender questioning ezran, lesbian rayla, there are no relationships per say just gays talking about bein gay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/pseuds/Ozma8
Summary: Rayla becomes worried that Callum might have a crush on her, but she might have read the situation incorrectly...





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fics are a little self-indulgent. Hope y'all enjoy!

Rayla had played around with the idea of convincing the boys she could stay awake forever, but as promising as the prank might have been, she was exhausted. Their camp was small and huddled. The path to the east was long and occasionally, both humans and moon elves need sleep. She inspected her makeshift bed of branches laid across a tree branch. It was supported by various forest materials.  


“How’s your nest coming along,” Ezran called from the ground where he lay curled around the glowing egg, Bait beside him, a childish grin spread.  


“I think it will do for this sparrow,” Rayla replied as she carefully laid herself down.  


“Rayla,” Callum’s voice came from nowhere with earnestness, maybe too much earnestness. “I need to talk to you about something.” He was climbing the tree as he spoke. Or, he was trying. His serious tone was undercut, not only by its own unsustainable dramaticism but by the long pause as he charged the tree with battle cries and let out pained grunts each time he collapsed to the ground.  


Rayla leaned further over the edge of her nest.  


“What can I do for you,” she said before taking in a big yawn. “Make it quick.”  


“Ok, so….um, this is sort of weird to talk about, but I need you to know right now before it becomes like an issue or whatever,” Callum said. He brushed away the dirt that he’d collected on his clothes while attempting to scale the tree. “You see, there’s a girl and I don’t like talking about crushes or anything, but this is sorta pertinent.”  


Oh no. Rayla knew where this was going and she did not like it. The last thing she needed was for her relationship with Callum and Ezran to be undercut by unrequited romantic love. She’d had to deliver this kind of rejection before, so she’d practiced being direct, but some boys didn’t even want to take that for an answer. She did not like kicking ass without cause, but if kicking ass was called for then an ass kicker she would be.  


“I’m sorry, Callum,” she said, cutting his speech off. “I don’t fancy you back. You’re a good friend, but, well, I like girls.”  


Callum looked back at her stunned. “What? No. I was going to say I have a crush on Claudia. I just thought it might come up if she still doesn’t understand what the three of us are doing with the egg.” He scratched his head. “You thought I liked you?”  


“You like girls?” Ezran said, poking up from the ground. Bait didn’t move, only huffed annoyed at the commotion.  


“Well, yes,” she said. “To both. I mean, I didn’t think you liked me just that what you were saying...it...I got scared. And you two don’t have a problem with that, do ya?”  


“Of course not,” Callum said. “As I said, I don’t even have a crush on you. And if I did, you wouldn’t have to like me back.”  


“No,” she said. “I mean, are ya okay with the fact I fancy girls?”  


“Oh, Rayla, I like girls, too--” Callum said.  


“It’s not really the same--”  


“--and boys,” he finished.  


“Oh,” Rayla laughed. “I suppose we might have something in common.”  


“I don’t know if I’m a boy, a girl, or neither,” Ezran whispered to neither of them in particular. He was staring at the egg with a contemplative, but relaxed look on his face.  


“Hey, Callum?” Rayla said smiling as she pulled herself back into her nest.  


“What’s up?”  


“I think our party is gay.”


End file.
